


Convincing is What I'm Best At

by MiniMangaFan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, F/F, Femslash, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMangaFan/pseuds/MiniMangaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will admit that I’m not completely worthless. But you can’t convince me that I’m beautiful, Enjolras. I’m ugly and that’s fact. My nose is too big and crooked, my eyes are too close together, my lips are uneven, and my jaw is a weird shape. It’s like my face has never heard of symmetry before.”</p><p>“Well you’re in luck, R. Convincing is what I’m best at.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing is What I'm Best At

It all started with a phone call.

One phone call delivered to Grantaire’s parents to let them know that she had graduated with a degree in Fine Arts, followed by a backlash of “you’re worthless” and “what can you do with fine arts” and “waste of time/money/space”.

Enjolras returned to their apartment later that evening to find Grantaire slumped over on the kitchen floor, surrounded by empty bottles of wine and only half conscious. She picked up Grantaire’s limp body and dragged her into the bathroom so she could hold her hair back while she threw up.

“What happened?” Enjolras stroked her hair softly as she spoke. “You haven’t drunk this much in weeks. Talk to me, R.”

“Parents,” Grantaire coughed out and threw up in the toilet again. “Just pointing out what a useless fuck-up I am.”

“Oh, R.” Enjolras left Grantaire’s side to track down a towel. She gripped Grantaire’s jaw and turned her so she could wipe her face down. “Don’t listen to them.”

“It’s true though, isn’t it?” Grantaire shut her eyes and leaned into Enjolras’ touches, causing her heart to swell.

“Come on, you need to sleep this off.”

Enjolras pulled Grantaire up off the floor, forced her to brush her teeth and drink a glass of water before dragging her into the bedroom to sleep.

“Come to bed with me, Enjolras,” Grantaire tugged off her large t-shirt and stretched out on the bed, completely naked.

“You reek of wine and you threw up just ten minutes ago,” Enjolras scoffed and striped off her clothing as well. “I’m getting in that bed but we’re only sleeping.”

“I brushed my teeth,” Grantaire shot back, but she couldn’t help the yawn that followed.

“You’re still drunk though.” Enjolras climbed into the bed and pulled Grantaire under the covers. “We can talk in the morning, but it’s late and I want to sleep.”

“Those morning talks are never fun,” Grantaire muttered as she wrapped her arms around Enjolras’ waist.

Minutes passed and their positions changed very little, and normally Enjolras would be able to sleep easily but she couldn’t stop thinking about what Grantaire said earlier. Hearing Grantaire talk so badly about herself and knowing she meant every word of it made Enjolras want to hold her tight until she realised exactly how much she meant to Enjolras.

“I may be drunk, Enjolras, but I know you’re worrying about me.” Grantaire hooked a leg over Enjolras’ and pulled her closer. “Please stop. It’s making it hard to sleep.”

“You’re the most important person in my life, R, I can’t just stop worrying.”

“What about Combeferre?” Grantaire muttered.

“Combeferre knows exactly what she means to me. Losing her would be like losing arm, she’s irreplaceable. But so are you. Losing you would be... I can’t even imagine it, and it pains me to know that you think the world would be a better place without you. You are not a waste of space, and I will put the next person that tells you that in hospital.”

“Oh but I am.”

“You’re not worthless.” Enjolras knew there was no way she would be able to rest until she had convinced Grantaire of that.

“I got a Fine Arts degree Enjolras. What the fuck is that good for?”

Enjolras untangled herself from Grantaire and shifted them both so she had Grantaire’s wrists pinned next her head and was straddling her hips. A light sparked in Grantaire’s eyes as she struggled against her confinements but Enjolras just shook her head, letting her hair fall over her shoulder.

“Courfeyrac wouldn’t have been able to get that degree. Combeferre wouldn’t have been able to get that degree. I wouldn’t have been able to get that degree. You’re talented. Every piece you do still amazes me, including the ones of me. Especially the ones where you ‘forget’ to draw in clothes.”

Grantaire laughed.

“And that is beautiful.”

“I will admit that I’m not completely worthless. But you can’t convince me that I’m beautiful, Enjolras. I’m ugly and that’s fact. My nose is too big and crooked, my eyes are too close together, my lips are uneven, and my jaw is a weird shape. It’s like my face has never heard of symmetry before.”

“Well you’re in luck, R. Convincing is what I’m best at.” Enjolras leaned forward slightly, and tightened her grip on Grantaire’s wrists. “Your nose is crooked because you just couldn’t stop arguing with that girl one time about god knows what and she punched you, but that’s just who you are. You’re an extreme and so am I. Besides, if we ever meet her again she’ll end up with much more than a broken nose.”

Enjolras bent forward even more so she was hovering over Grantaire, not breaking eye contact once.

“Your eyes may be too close together but I have yet to find another person with the same colour. Are you aware how intensely blue your eyes are? You must not be, because I swear I could spend hours looking at you eyes.”

Enjolras pressed light kisses down from the corner of Grantaire’s eye to the edge of her lips.

“Who cares if your lips are uneven, R? I don’t. The things you can do with them make me weak at the knees. Don’t even get me started on your tongue.”

Enjolras continued pressing kisses along Grantaire’s jaw, harder this time, with more urgency.

“I like the shape of your jaw. And I especially love the sound you make when I kiss you right here.”

Grantaire gasped as Enjolras sucked on a small patch of skin at the top of her jaw, just below her ear.

“Beautiful,” Enjolras whispered, raising herself up so she was straddling Grantaire’s hips again. Her hands traced patterns over Grantaire’s arms as she spoke. “Because really, it doesn’t matter what you look like. Sure, I’m still insanely attracted to you because of all that you listed but what’s really beautiful about you isn’t what you look like.”

Enjolras captured Grantaire’s right hand and brought it up to her mouth.

“These artists’ hands are hypnotic. Watching you sketch, paint or create anything drives me wild. I love them best when they’re covered in paint and I can feel the calluses on my skin.”

Enjolras kissed the palm of Grantaire’s hand and drew her index finger into her mouth. Grantaire whimpered softly as Enjolras’ tongue swirled around it and stared at her, absolutely captivated.

Enjolras gently pulled the finger out of her mouth and pressed another kiss to Grantaire’s palm before kissing her way up Grantaire’s arm and along her collar bone, paying extra attention to the spots she knew would make Grantaire moan.

“Have I ever told you how glad I am that you sleep in the nude? Because I could not imagine waking up to a more glorious sight.”

Grantaire laughed, which quickly turned into a gasp and then a moan as Enjolras reached down and ran a thumb over one of Grantaire’s nipples.

“That little sound you make, that laugh-gasp-moan. It’s one of my favourite sounds,” Enjolras murmured against Grantaire’s skin.

She continued to kiss and lick and suck her way down Grantaire’s body until she reached her breasts.

“If you could see yourself now,” Enjolras whispered against her left nipple, nipping it softly, and then flicking it with her tongue. “If you could hear the pants and the moans the way I could you’d never think to call yourself ugly.”

Enjolras sucked on the tip and Grantaire arched into the touch. Enjolras thought she could listen to the sounds Grantaire made for the rest of her life and never hear them enough. She switched her attention to the other breast, but brought her hand up to roll the nipple between her fingers to keep Grantaire writhing underneath her.

Once Enjolras was satisfied with the way Grantaire squirmed and begged to be touched more she began to press open-mouthed kisses along her stomach and further down. Her fingers rested on the inside of Grantaire’s thighs, spreading them gently.

“Every time that frustrating smirk appears on your lips at the meetings, the one you get when you pick apart my arguments, I think about pushing you back on to the nearest flat surface and taking you right there, in front of everyone.”

Grantaire tried to buck her hips, searching for any friction she could get, but Enjolras held them down and sucked a bruise into Grantaire’s hip.

“Or when we go out to dinner somewhere formal. We don’t do it often but when we do you always wear a tight-fitting dress because you know I love the way your body curves and it takes all of my will power not to just crawl under the table and fuck you with my tongue, right in public.”

“I wouldn’t mind, you know.” Grantaire breathed out and tried to grind her hips down on to Enjolras’ fingers that were teasing her entrance.

“I know you wouldn’t, but you’re too loud, R. Because when I do this-”

Enjolras swirled her tongue around Grantaire’s clit and a sound that was definitely not fit for public tore itself from Grantaire’s lips.

“Not that I’d have you be quieter in a million years,” Enjolras murmured before sucking on her clit and pressing two fingers into Grantaire and moving them with an increasing speed. Yes, the sounds Grantaire made were divine.

Grantaire let out a low whine when Enjolras stopped her ministrations.

“That impatience is another thing I love about you, even if it does drive me mad on a regular basis.”

Enjolras wasted no more time and thrust her tongue into Grantaire, while her fingers pressed against her clit, drawing out moans and groans and gasps that told Enjolras she was nearing her climax.

Grantaire didn’t last much longer, and when she came Enjolras heard her name torn from Grantaire’s lips. She drew out Grantaire’s orgasm and pulled away when she heard Grantaire’s breathing return to a steady pace.

“You look obscene,” Enjolras stated.

“Says you,” Grantaire huffed and tugged Enjolras down so she could kiss her. Enjolras knew that Grantaire loved to taste herself on Enjolras’ mouth, proof that she hadn’t imagined it all, even after months of being together.

Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s wandering hands and twined their fingers together.

“You can return the favour later,” she said and drew Grantaire’s arms around her waist, burying her head in the crook of Grantaire’s neck because she liked the way her dark hair felt against her face. The height difference didn’t matter when they were lying down either, so Enjolras took every opportunity to curl up against Grantaire.

“Well I can certainly see why you keep me around. Body worship sex is pretty great.”

“There’s no denying that.” Enjolras smiled and lightly kissed Grantaire’s neck. “But I do love you. And I don’t care what your parents say, or what anyone says. You are not worthless and you are beautiful and I cannot imagine a life without you.”

“Well when you put it that way...”

Grantaire trailed off and nothing was said for a while. Enjolras almost thought Grantaire had gone to sleep from the evenness of her breathing, until she faintly whispered “I love you.”

“I love you too, R.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i have a [tumblr](http://dommechetta.tumblr.com)  
> come say hi!


End file.
